


Hollaback Boy

by franticatlantic



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fuckboy!Tyler, M/M, Slut Shaming, nerd!josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: The note that fell from Josh’s locker read, meet me under the bleachers at 10:30.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152645610348/your-fics-are-so-good-you-should-write) on tumblr, who asked for fuckboy ty and nerd josh. i hope you like it!
> 
> title is from the cobra starship song of the same name.

The note that fell from Josh’s locker read, _meet me under the bleachers at 10:30_.

A deep blush fingered its way up his neck and he smoothed his fingers over the crumpled piece of paper. Torn from a regular college ruled notebook, scrawled messily over the blue lines. Josh turned the paper this way and that, tried to discern if the handwriting belonged to someone he knew.

Behind him, students filed back and forth in the hallway, talking merrily amongst themselves. Normally, ever so perceptive (and ever so quiet) Josh Dun would have caught at least snippets of their conversations, but he found himself wholly flustered by the note that had slipped right into his hand when he reached for his Government textbook.

He repositioned his glasses and read the note again.

“Boo.”

Josh flailed and dropped the note, tried to grab it as it floated down through the air like a feather, first this way and then that. Having never been very athletic, or having very good hand-eye coordination, he failed miserably and eventually the note came to settle on the shoes of the person who had scared him.

It was his brother. Little fucker.

Jordan picked the note up and read it, thankfully not aloud. He was cooler than Josh, but he knew the kind of torment his brother was subjected to every day. And not because of candid family talks around the dinner table at night either.

“My word, big brother.” Jordan clapped a hand to his chest and batted his eyelashes, which made him look like an idiot. “You never told me you were having a secret tryst with someone. Do tell, do tell.”

“Shut up,” Josh growled, snatching the note back, balling it up, and tossing it back into his locker. “I’m not.”

Jordan cocked an eyebrow. “Then who is that from?”

“I don’t know.” He needed Jordan to drop it, not just because Unwarranted Attention wasn’t exactly Josh’s best friend at the school.

Josh slammed his locker and turned from Jordan, head down as he traversed the packed hallway. Jordan followed.

“Don’t you have a class in the Art Wing now?” Josh asked irritably.

Jordan ignored him. “Are you gonna go?”

“Mom won’t be happy if she knows you’re skipping class.”

“Who’s gonna tell her?” Josh stopped and Jordan barreled into him. “Sorry. Are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know.” Josh didn’t tell Jordan exactly what he thought the note was - someone inviting him under the bleachers to beat the snot out of him just for being a nerd.

Jordan pursed his lips, tossed his hair out of his handsome face. “You should go. You want me there as backup?”

“No. Go to class.”

“So you are gonna go?”

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Josh hefted his textbook at Jordan. “Yes! I’ll go if you leave me the hell alone and _go to class_.”

Jordan hopped back gracefully and saluted, which again. Made him look like an idiot. “On my way, captain.”

Josh sighed, fingering the cracked spine of his Government text, wincing as someone - either purposely or not, did it matter anymore - shoved past him, making harsh contact with his shoulder.

Down the hall, Tyler Joseph was pulling his gym bag from his locker and watching Josh Dun out of the corner of his eye.

-

Josh didn’t get much of anything done in his first three classes. Which, wouldn’t you guess, was rather unlike him. He couldn’t help the spaciness, though, still thinking about the note. Whoever had left it knew Josh had a free period between 10 and 11:30. Or maybe just hoped he did. Jordan was right - he should at least check it out. But he was so tempted to just spend his free period as usual: in the library studying. Especially because he had a Health test the following day.

And anyway how was he to know which bleachers the note writer had meant? There were two sets: one out at the football field and another inside the gymnasium, bordering the basketball court. Both places Josh would never be caught dead at in a million years. He was still dreading the second half of the semester when Health would transition into PE. He shuddered just thinking about it.

Someone hocked a spitball at the back of his neck in Government and someone else sliced the side of his arm with a sheaf of looseleaf in Algebra, giving him quite a sizable paper cut.

There was no point in reporting these incidents, as the school did nothing about them. And instead of deterring Josh further from following the note’s instructions, he eventually decided to just see what it was all about. If the note was a joke and he got beat up at least his main bullies might see the bruises and leave him alone for a week or two.

Not wanting to lose his nerve, he ducked away when he saw Jordan heading toward him, took a side door out onto the lawn. He figured he’d stay ten minutes at the football field and then head back inside and spend another ten in the gym. If the note writer never showed or if they missed each other, Josh could hardly be blamed for that. They could always write another note, though Josh hoped they wouldn’t. Josh actually hoped everyone would just leave him alone for the remainder of his high school career. Including his annoying little brother.

At exactly 10:30 Josh took a seat on the grass under the home team bleachers. Whoever had written the note wasn’t here yet. There was a broken beer bottle in the corner and a used condom next to it. Josh sat as far away from it as possible. Some people were so gross. And to think he went to school with these people.

He picked at the grass, his stomach winding itself into tighter and tighter knots as 10:35 approached. When it did, he grabbed his backpack and moved to the opposite side of the field, under the visiting team’s bleachers. The ground here was even worse - more condoms and even a bottle of pills. Josh didn’t even bother sitting down this time, just stood hunched over under the cool metal seats.

His watch said it was 10:40 and Josh let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. The person wasn’t coming. Jordan would be disappointed, but again - Josh couldn’t be blamed for that.

He decided to stick to his plan, however, and at least check the gym. Not expecting anyone to be there, there was a slight spring in his step when he pushed the back door to the gymnasium open and stepped through. Foggy sunlight filtered in through the large floor to ceiling windows and glinted off the polished floor.

Someone was here, though. Halfway across the court, Tyler Joseph had his gym bag slung over one shoulder and was walking in the opposite direction. He hadn’t heard Josh come in.

Josh seriously considered turning around and walking right back out, taking the long way around the side of the school and into the library. But he didn’t. He stepped forward and his shoe made a quiet squeaking sound that was amplified in the almost empty gymnasium.

Tyler turned, surprised.

“Hi,” Josh said awkwardly. He didn’t know Tyler Joseph very well, but he did know Tyler hung out with the same guys who got off on shoving Josh into lockers and giving him swirlies. “You haven’t seen-“

“Where the hell have you _been_?” Tyler dropped his bag right there in the middle of the floor and started toward him.

Now Josh really did almost turn and run, halfway there before he really sized Tyler up. The other boy looked angry, but not in the way that seemed like he wanted to take that anger and pummel him with it. And, though Tyler was the star of the boy’s basketball team, he was small compared to Josh. He looked even smaller up close.

Which is where he was now, putting his mouth over Josh’s and silencing any questions Josh may have had.

Josh now had a _lot_ of questions.

The kiss was anything but gentle, Tyler’s teeth biting into Josh’s lips as he tried to shove his tongue down Josh’s throat. His hands were on Josh’s ears, tugging hard.

Josh managed to get his hands on Tyler’s waist, pushing him away and leaning back at the same time. “Dude. Ow.”

“Come here,” Tyler said breathlessly. He grabbed Josh’s wrist and began pulling him toward the bleachers, Josh’s shoes squeak squeaking and leaving scuff marks on the polished floor.

There were two bright red marks high up on Tyler’s cheeks as he turned and attacked Josh’s neck this time, leaving a mess of spit as he dragged his lips up and over Josh’s jaw.

This wasn’t even hot - it was just confusing and kind of disgusting. But Tyler was everywhere, biting Josh on the neck, then sucking hard at Josh’s collarbone, pulling at his hair. Josh made a disgruntled noise and planted a hand on Tyler’s chin, urging him away. “Tyler, I’m-“

“A virgin? Yeah, me too.” With that, Tyler hooked his leg around Josh’s waist and Josh could feel himself being pulled forward, powerless to stop it. With Tyler wrapped around him like an anchor, he fell with Tyler below him, skidding his hands on the floor and bruising both knees.

Tyler didn’t seem hurt at all, though he must have been. He continued to try and stuff his tongue in Josh’s mouth, now pulling at the hem of his shirt.

“Fuck,” Josh spat, pinning Tyler’s wrists above his head. “I was gonna say _not interested_.”

Tyler mewled high in the back of his throat, bucking up under Josh and thrashing around, trying to get his hands free. “How can you not be?”

Josh scoffed and rolled off of Tyler, sat rubbing at his sore knees. “Gross. You probably have…” He glanced at the tent in Tyler’s shorts. “…diseases.”

Laying on the floor, chest heaving, Tyler stared up at Josh through glassy eyes. He looked insane. “How could I? I just told you I’m a virgin.”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Tyler sniffed and slowly sat up, rubbing at the side of his nose. “I left you that note. I wanna have sex with you.”

Josh’s glasses were steamy. He took them off and wiped them on his shirt, hardly knowing where to begin. “How does a virgin get the reputation of being a…well, for lack of a better word, a slut?”

Tyler shrugged, watching Josh clean his glasses very intently. “You heard about that, huh?”

“Hasn’t everyone?”

It was no secret that Tyler Joseph had slept with half the school.

Josh squinted at Tyler. “Or are you lying so I’ll have sex with you?”

“I’m not lying, I promise.” Crawling on all fours over to Josh, Tyler placed just the tip of a finger against Josh’s arm. “I thought you knew the note was from me.”

“How?” Josh replaced his glasses. “You didn’t sign it.”

Tyler reached to take the glasses off again, but Josh pushed his hand away. “I kinda thought you knew I liked you,” Tyler said dejectedly.

Josh laughed, and the sound echoed coldly in the deserted gym. “What, because you lent me a pencil one time in Math?”

“No, I-“ Tyler carded short, stubby fingers through his own hair and tugged. “-I watch you a lot. I figured you would have seen me. Or maybe your brother saw and told you.”

Thoughts swirling, Josh shook his head and stood, which was easier to do under these bleachers than the ones outside. “Look, I’m not gonna sit around waiting for your buddies to pop out with a camera or for you to make fun of me tomorrow in the hall. Nice try.”

Feeling rather despondent, Josh grabbed his backpack, which Tyler had pushed off in his attempt to divest Josh of his clothes.

But Tyler came to his knees and latched a warm hand around Josh’s wrist, holding him back. Josh could easily have pulled away, jerked his hand right out of Tyler’s grip, but when he looked down he stopped at what he saw.

“Please,” Tyler said, and there was a splotchy red color across his face. He had his other hand curled around the outline of his dick, through his shorts. There was precum leaking out through the mesh and Tyler’s hips were jerking as he made all sorts of little noises.

Now _that_ was hot.

“Why me?” He had the presence of mind to say.

“I think you’re so _hot_ ,” Tyler whined, hand trailing down to Josh’s fingers and bringing them to his mouth. That’s where they settled, Josh unwilling to push them further yet.

“I’m not even your type.”

“L-Like what?” Tyler stuttered, changing the position of his hand on his shorts, now just rubbing the underside of his cock with the flat of his palm.

Josh looked away for just a moment. “Like blonde, athletic, _a girl_.”

Tyler shook his head, hips faltering as the waistband of his pants caught on the head of his dick. “One t-time, Jenna Black gave me a hand job after a game and I couldn’t even cum. I tried to think about this guy, my next door neighbor, but her hand was too small to be a dude’s.”

“Jesus,” Josh muttered, and fell to his knees. “You really are a virgin.”

“Uh-huh.” With spit slick lips, Tyler extended his tongue to lap in between Josh’s fingers. “And I really want you to fuck me.”

“I’m not going to.”

At this, Tyler whimpered and pulled his shorts down to just below his balls, using the tips of his fingers to massage the head of his cock, getting them sticky.

“Your first time should be special,” Josh said gently, and he laid a hand on Tyler’s shoulder, pressing him back.

“It will be with you,” Tyler whispered, moist eyes glistening up at Josh.

Josh didn’t have a response to that, and he only barely managed to get Tyler’s hands away from his groin long enough to pull his shirt off. He was pink all over, from the sweet curve of his shoulders down to the tops of his thighs, where his yellow athletic shorts cut off the rest of him.

When he tweaked a nipple, Tyler cried out and tried to get a hand back on his straining dick, but Josh knocked them away.

“I’ll do that.”

Tyler lay beneath him, running the pads of his thumbs over both nipples and shivering like he hadn’t known to do that before. Meanwhile, Josh unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down to his knees, settled himself over Tyler and slotted their dicks together.

This made Tyler cry out, convulsing like he was about to have a seizure.

“Relax,” Josh urged, listening for any other sound in the gym. There was none, but that didn’t mean no one had heard them. The doors to the hall were propped open and students frequently cut through the gym between classes.

“When I said I was a virgin, you…” Tyler swallowed thickly, fingers dancing up Josh’s arm. “…you didn’t say anything.”

“About?” Josh rolled his hips once, very slowly. Tyler writhed below him, body teeming with invisible electric. His eyes rolled back.

“About y-you being a virgin.”

“I’m not.”

Tyler gave a crooked smile. “Yeah, right.”

With a frown, Josh pulled back. “You want me to stop?”

“No!” Tyler howled, fingers groping Josh’s arms, pulling him back and stinging on his paper cut. Josh hissed and jerked away and Tyler’s hands went to his mouth. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Look, I didn’t mean-“

“I know what you meant. But I’m not a virgin.”

Tyler nodded, hips bucking minutely. He looked bashful all of a sudden. “Who’d you do it with? Someone from school?”

Josh nodded as well, finally settling a hand around both of them and starting to jack them off unhurriedly. “You remember Debby Ryan? She was a transfer last year, only stayed for one semester.”

“M-m-maybe I had you wrong,” Tyler breathed, steadily losing his mind. Now the red spanning his body was a deep crimson, his legs twitching beneath Josh’s. “You’re straight?”

“If I was, would I be here right now?” As if to emphasize his point, he twisted his hand around them and dragged his thumb over Tyler’s damp slit.

Tyler yowled and thrashed his legs so hard that Josh heard one of the seams on his shorts crack.

A fresh spurt of precum wet Josh’s hand and he groaned, leaned down to press his forehead against Tyler’s shoulder. His hair brushed the bottom of the bleachers. “Don’t these things retract?” He asked, seeing as Tyler would know, with how much time he spent in the gym. “We could get crushed under here.”

“We won’t,” Tyler replied heavily, hands coming round to squeeze Josh’s ass. “There’s another PE class in here at, _hnnng_ , at 11:15.”

“Guess we better hurry, then.”

Josh abandoned both his and Tyler’s dick and planted both hands on the floor, starting to roll his hips in earnest, the head of his cock getting caught on Tyler’s with every thrust. He shoved his fingers in Tyler’s mouth and Tyler’s eyes drifted shut, teeth closing down ever so slightly, nibbling.

“Cum,” Josh breathed, and Tyler did, jerking up with his mouth wide around Josh’s fingers, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and running down his temples into his hairline.

Fingers covered in Tyler’s spit, Josh scooped up most of Tyler’s cum and raised up slightly, jacking himself off hard and quick.

“Yes,” Tyler whimpered, hooking his hands around the backs of Josh’s thighs and pulling. “Cum on my face.”

For a split second, Josh pictured Tyler heading off to class with Josh’s cum smushed into his hair, dribbling down his face, staining his lips. And he came hard, hunching over and splattering cum onto Tyler’s chin and over his cheeks.

As he came down, Tyler ran his fingers through the mess and sucked it all off until they were both covered in just Tyler’s saliva.

“Jesus Christ,” Josh muttered, collapsing beside Tyler on the dusty floor.

“You believe me now?” Tyler asked hazily, eyes heavy lidded in the gloom of his orgasm.

Josh didn’t know what he was talking about, could hardly breathe let alone think. So he said, “yeah” and lay catching his breath.

A few moments later, Tyler scooted closer and wormed his way under Josh’s arm. Josh let him, though it felt sort of awkward, curling his arm protectively around Tyler’s shoulders.

“I didn’t leave the note.”

That made Josh’s heart skip a beat and hop into his throat. “What?”

He made to sit up, but Tyler raised onto his elbow and placed a still-damp finger at Josh’s lips. “It’s okay. I didn’t leave the note, but I still wanted this.”

Josh waited for him to elaborate and when he didn’t, he politely asked him to. Despite the ball of sick currently sitting in his stomach.

“One of my friends left it. They were planning on luring you here to make fun of you or something I guess.” Josh knew it. He wanted to go to the nurse, fake sick and go home so he could cry about this later. “I told them not to worry about it, that I’d take care of it. But I wanted this, I promise. I still remember the first day of high school - I saw you sitting by yourself in the auditorium and I knew we’d never be friends. And it made me sad.”

“So…you turned your friends’ plot to humiliate me into a chance to fuck your crush.”

“Precisely.”

Josh was going to say something else, but Tyler cut him off.

“And I’m not gonna let them do that anymore. Anyone messes with you I’ll beat ‘em up.” This almost made Josh laugh until he looked at Tyler and realized he was serious. Tyler may have been small, but he was fit. Josh had no doubt he could take someone in a fight if he tried hard enough.

“We’ll see,” Josh said, still skeptical.

“I’ll prove it to you.”

Tyler climbed over him, settling on Josh’s lap. “You think we have enough time for round two? I wanna be on top.”

Josh checked his watch. 11:05. “Yeah. I’m still not gonna fuck you, though.”

With a shrug, Tyler bent and kissed him. “We’ll leave that for later.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is willing to let Tyler do his jock thing and Tyler is willing to let Josh do his nerd thing.
> 
> Except when they both have boners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152685723008/more-fbtyler-and-nerdjosh-plsss) who wanted more fb!ty and nerd!josh. ~

“So then the cosine would be…” Josh tapped the eraser of his pencil against his chin, the lead inside making a mechanical clink clink sound.

“This dick,” Tyler muttered from up on his bed.

Josh did a quick equation in his head. “42.” He scribbled the answer down and pushed his glasses further up his nose from where they had been sliding down.

“No, really. This dick.”

Ignoring the other male, Josh moved onto the next problem, scratching some long division in the margin.

“Josh.”

Next answer: 610. Next question.

“Josh.”

A car averages 27 miles per gallon.

“Josh.”

If gas costs $4.04 per gallon-

“Josh.”

-which of the following is closest to how much-

“Josh.”

“ _What_?” Josh growled, flipping over to stare up at Tyler.

Tyler was flushed, shorts pushed down to his knees, rolling his balls between his fingers and squeezing hard at the head of his dick. “Really,” he said. “ _This dick_.”

“I’m never gonna finish my homework with you around. I should go home.” But even though he was complaining, he was also rolling his hips minutely against Tyler’s carpet.

“Mm, please don’t.” Tyler stared down at him with hooded eyes, head thrashing on his pillows and his plump lips already bit swollen.

Josh stood and palmed himself at the side of the bed, letting Tyler see how hard he was. Tyler saw and whimpered, rolled a cupped palm over the head of his dick.

“How long have you been touching yourself?” Josh asked, warmth washing over him as he crawled onto the bed and between Tyler’s legs. He ran his hands up Tyler’s calves and pulled his shorts the rest of the way off.

“Fifteen minutes,” Tyler squeaked, letting Josh’s hands take over and fisting his own hands in the sheets by his shoulders. “You were, ah, so zoned in being a little mathlete over there that you didn’t even notice. That’s called neglect.”

Pointing his fingers, Josh pinched the junction between Tyler’s ass and thigh and felt his balls draw up in his hand. “It’s called being a good student.”

“I wouldn’t know anything about that,” Tyler sighed, rubbing himself against the sheets and gazing down at Josh through unfocused eyes.

“No, I know you wouldn’t.” Josh’s laugh was only partly halfhearted - Tyler got good enough grades to stay on the basketball team and that was good enough for Josh. He let Tyler do his jock thing and Tyler let him do his nerd thing.

Except when he didn’t. Like when he was horny. Like now.

“Are you coming to the game tonight?” Tyler asked, and carded his fingers through Josh’s hair, scraped his nails at the base of Josh’s neck.

Josh hummed and nodded, said, “Yep. I’m bringing Jordan,” and took the head of Tyler’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Man_ ,” was Tyler’s response, breathy and high, as he cupped his fingers around the back of Josh’s neck. “You look so fucking cute in your little fogged up glasses, fuck.”

Popping off, Josh went cross-eyed trying to look at his own glasses. “They’re not foggy…”

“Just let me have my fantasy, please,” Tyler whined, pulling Josh back down.

Josh let him have it, running his tongue up both sides of Tyler’s spasming cock and flicking his tongue over his balls. He made as much noise as he thought he could get away with without alerting Tyler’s family - little grunts and moans, rewarding Tyler for the gush of precum across his tongue with a hard slap to the curve of his ass.

“Mm, _fuck_ ,” Tyler groaned, twisting around like he couldn’t possibly take it anymore. “Josh, Josh, Joshie, I’m gonna - can I - on your face?”

“Sure, baby.” He went to work sucking a hickey onto the inside of Tyler’s thigh, holding them open while Tyler tugged at his weeping cock.

“Fu - Joshie - here it comes-“

Josh bent low and stuck his tongue out as far as it would go, didn’t bother closing his eyes because he knew the cum would land on his glasses anyway. It did indeed land on his glasses, but also on his nose, cheeks, and lips.

Tyler’s hips continued to work as the rest of his cum seeped out and onto the bit of skin between his thumb and forefinger. Seeing this, Josh moaned and ran his fingers through the mess on his face, sucking it off and rutting his hips against the bed.

“Get up here,” Tyler muttered, holding his hand out to Josh, “and lemme take care of you.”

Josh hurried to comply, but he got only to Tyler’s waist before there was a knock at the door.

“Tyler?” Zack.

Josh cursed and jumped up, grabbed a tissue from Tyler’s dresser and tried to mop the rest of the cum off his face while Tyler struggled back into his shorts.

A jiggle from the doorknob. “You know Mom doesn’t like when you keep the door locked.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Tyler said loudly, annoyed. “You gonna tattle on me like a five year old?”

“Not if you let me in.”

Willing his erection away Josh kicked his books back into his bag and bent to grab it. By this time Tyler was off the bed, though his face was still red. He helped Josh struggle into his book bag and gave an innocent peck to his cheek. “I’ll see you at the game?”

Josh nodded and they both went to the door. Tyler opened it and Josh planned to barrel right past Zack into the hallway, but Zack took up the entire doorway.

“Hi, Josh,” Zack said, and his eyes trailed down to affix his gaze somewhere near Josh’s chin. “You got something on your face.”

Mortified, Josh muscled past a grinning Zack, rubbing at his lips. From the corner, he swiped up the last bit of cum he had missed.

From behind him, Zack Joseph’s laughter echoed down the hall. “See you at the game!”

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests over at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com).


End file.
